


Feels Like Home

by Useless



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 16:48:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Useless/pseuds/Useless





	Feels Like Home

It was a Saturday night and the boys were having a sleepover at Luke's house. They had the house all to themselves because Luke's mom was visiting some relatives for a couple of days. Luke decided to have a sleepover with the boys and hoped it didn't get out of hand.

The boys all arrived to Luke's home at about 7:00 p.m. They voted on watching The Avengers and quickly took their places in the floor of Luke's room. 

Calum's first thought was to sit next to Luke. He wanted to cuddle with him and feed him popcorn but Michael had to get in the way. The white-haired boy had ran to Luke's side and sat his arse on Luke's lap. 

Ashton sent him a look of sympathy. He was the only person in the world that knew Calum's little secret. 'What is his secret?' you may ask.

He had a crush on Luke. No not a crush. It's been two goddamn years since he found out. Even before then, he realised he used to hide his feelings for the blond. A better way to describe his feelings was love. Calum Hood was in love with Luke Hemmings. 

Everything about Luke attracted Calum. His smile, made Calum smile. His laugh made his feel those silly butterflies on his belly. When Luke looked extra good looking on a day he felt the need to snog his face off. He contained himself of course. Luke was kind, sweet, and caring. He was a leader not a follower. He always cheered Calum up when he felt upset. Luke basically had Calum around his little finger.

Today, Luke looked extra cuddly with his red pyjamas, but Calum had to watch in the sidelines while Michael and Luke talked. Calum was meant to be in Michael's place on Luke's lap. 

For the rest of the movie, Calum glanced at Luke and Michael from the corner of his eye. Jealousy ran in his veins as he watched the two. He felt like he wanted to stab Michael with a fork multiple times in the chest. 

Calum glanced at Michael with hatred. Mikey must have felt his stare and turned around to met the angry eyes of Calum. He smirked as if he knew why Calum was acting this way. 

Michael turned back to look at Luke. He was so stupid sometimes. Can't he see that Calum was jealous right now. 

"He's starting, again." Mike said. Luke didn't want to look over at Calum. He might feel embarrassed if he caught him looking.

"No he's not," Luke replied like a four year old. 

"Yes he is. He is staring at me like he wants to kill me and at you like he wants to snog you." Michael answered.

"Impossible. Calum doesn't glance at me. Why would be?" Luke asked. He didn't see why Calum would stare at Luke. He wasn't worth anyone's time. However, Luke did stare at Calum. He was beautiful. 

"Because he fucking adores you. You're just too stupid to see it. Just look at him while he looks at you. He loves you." Michael whispered into Luke's ear. 

Luke felt the sudden need to look at Calum. To catch his eyes and stare at him forever. Luke truly loved Calum. Everything about Calum made him feel happy. Happy was an understatement but he made Luke feel a wonderful feeling in his whole body.

"He does not." Luke denied in a soft voice. His heart took over his mind and he looked over at Calum. Calum was already watching him. He had this intense look on his eyes.

When he saw Luke was starting at him Calum blushed and sent him a full smile. A smile that lit up the whole dark room. It took all of Luke's self-control to not walk over to Calum and kiss him into his lips were swollen. 

The movie ended and he didn't remember anything that happened. 

"Time to go to sleep guys." Luke said. He could barely stand. His knees were so weak from that smile Calum send. "Ashton, Michael you guys can go sleep in the guest room. I'll sleep with Cal here." Luke said going over to Cal and putting his arm around Calum's shoulders. Michael winked at Luke and Ashton send Calum one of his dimpled smiles before they left. 

Calum smiled at Luke and went to go brush his teeth in the bathroom. When he came back Luke was already under the blankets and Calum saw his shirt on the floor. He walked over to where he put his small suitcase and grabbed his sleeping bag. Calum took of his shirt because he could sense it was going to be a hot night and snuggled into the sleeping bag. 

Luke felt sad that Calum didn't get the hint to sleep with him. His bed was pretty big for the two of them to easily fit. Should he tell him to come sleep with him? Feeling a little confident Luke spoke up.

"C-Calum," he said. "Do you maybe want to sleep with me?" 

Calum didn't answer he just stood up and climbed inside Luke sheets. He faced Luke and send him a smile. Luke felt those butterflies in his belly and with a sudden boast of confidence, he pulled Calum close by the waist. Calum, happily, lay his head on Luke's neck and wrapped his arms around him. 

Calum felt safe in Luke's arms. He felt happy, at home when he lay there. Luke felt just the same. Luke couldn't resist kissing Calum's head and Calum couldn't stop his stomach from turning and his cheeks from turning red. 

"Calum." Luke spoke. 

"Yeah?" 

"Have you ever been in love? Like, when you can't stop thinking about that person. You always feel those weird things on your stomach when they smile or they hug you." Luke brushed his fingers across Calum's cheek. "When all you want to do is kiss them but they don't feel the same way." Luke looked down. 

"Yes I have, well I am." Calum smiled. "They're perfect. Are you in love right now?" 

"Yes I am. Someone very special, but I don't think they feel that same way." Luke sighed. 

"Have you tried telling them. You don't know until you try." Calum said. Any girl that catches Luke's eye is really lucky, they must like him back.

"How do I even tell them?" Luke asked. Any way of telling Calum would be awkward and weird. He'll probably reject him and tell him he didn't feel the same way. 

"You could just ask them to be your girlfriend? Tell them how you feel and see how they respond." Calum tried to help.

"What if they say no? What if I ruin our friendship?" Luke asked, he felt like crying. He really want to call Calum his. He wanted to introduce him as his boyfriend in family reunions. Luke wanted to be able to kiss Calum whenever he wanted. 

"I don't think they'll say no. If they do, ask them If you could still be friends. I sure they'll say yes." Calum kissed Luke's cheek. "You're a lovely guy Lukey."

"You are too, Calum." Luke said to his friend. Friend. That's all Calum is going to be to him if he didn't do something. Lots of girls are after him and he might just give them a chance if Luke doesn't speak up. 

Luke didn't know how, but the words just flowed out of him. He felt he had to say it. He's been holding it in for to long. He just broke. 

"Calum, I think I'm in love you." Luke spoke. "I think you're fucking perfect, Calum. Every bit of you is perfect. I want to be able to call you mine and to hold you in my arms. I want to be able to kiss you whenever I want. Would you please give me a chance and be my boyfriend?"

Calum even surprised himself when he placed a kiss in the blonde's lips. It was a quick kiss and Luke didn't have time to kiss back. He pulled away and kissed Luke forehead. "I love you too, Lukey. That's a yes, by the way. Of course I'll be your boyfriend. I've been dreaming about this for so fucking long. " Calum said. 

Luke pulled Calum closer for a kiss. The kiss was.. perfect. Perfect in every way. It was slow and sweet but the boys pulled away to breathe. 

Luke ran his fingers through Calum's hair not breaking the intense staring contest they were having. Luke's fingers traveled down Calum's face and down his neck. His hands stopped when he reached the waistband of him boxers. 

 

Luke had been waiting two years for this moment. He really wanted it. He was usually really responsible and thought things through but Calum made him lose his mind and follow his heart. 

He look at Calum who's face was pale white. Luke instantly retreated his hand. Calum grabbed Luke's wrist and put his hand were it was. Luke nodded, understanding what Calum was saying. He wanted this too. 

Calum straddled Luke and pinned his arms over his head. He heard a light moan from Luke. Calum, instantly turned on, kissed Luke hard in the lips. No time was lost before Calum's lips headed down to Luke's neck, sucking until he found his sweet spot. A deep moan came from Luke's mouth as Calum marked the spot. 

"Mine," Calum growled as he kissed the love bite. Luke moaned. 

"Calum please." He begged. "Stop teasing." 

"It's no fun without the teasing, babe." Calum said pressing his lower half against Luke's. Both boys moaned. 

Calum slipped off Luke's boxers easily and stoked his boyfriends length. A groan escaped Luke's mouth. "Baby, please." Luke begged. 

"Yes, Lukey?" Calum asked innocently. He grabbed Luke's crotch and pumped slowly, running his hands through Luke's balls. 

"Cal... Faster." Luke moaned. "Please." Calum went a little faster and added more pressure but not enough. 

"Please Calum." 

"What're the magic words babe?" Calum teased. He removed his hands form Luke. 

"Calum don't stop." Luke groaned. 

"What are the magic words, babe?" Calum asked again. Smirking at how desperate Luke was. He's never seen his bandmate like this. He was always the leader doing the right thing but now Calum realised he could be quite horny at times. 

"Please and thank you." Nope, he was wrong. Calum ran his fingers down Luke's length and retreated. Luke whimpered. 

"It's just three little words, Lukey. Three words that mean so much to me." Calum whispered, slowly. 

"I love you, Calum." Luke guessed. 

"I love you, too, Lukey." Calum answered, placing a kiss on Luke's lips. 

He started pumping again, at a perfect speed and with just the right amount of pressure. Calum flicked his thumb over the head and Luke moaned out in pleasure. Calum kissed behind Luke's ears, his temple, and to the corner of Luke's lips. 

"Kiss me," Luke moaned out. Calum did. The kiss was everything Calum dreamed about since he started liking Luke. He licked Luke's lips and Luke's tongue met with his. Calum explored Luke's mouth and that was it for Luke. 

He came all over Calum's hand and his chest. Luke moaned out loudly as he reached his climax. 

Calum kept kissing Luke. He ran his fingers over Luke's hair and straddled his hips. Calum pinned Luke's hands over his head making sure he knew he was going to be the dominant one in this relationship. Luke loved Calum's dominant side. It made him extremely sexy. Calum bucked his hips down meeting Luke's. Both boys moaned out loudly. 

x 

In the room next door, Michael woke up by the sounds he was hearing. He was extremely sacred of ghosts and thought those sounds were them. 

He woke Ashton up by nudging his side with his elbow. Ashton groaned, too tired to open his eyes. When he heard the sounds he immediacy woke up and raced to the door. He waved at Michael sending him a message to follow. He did. Both boys silently followed the noises. 

They ended up at the front door of Luke's room. Michael opened the door and looked inside. What he saw was scarier than ghosts. Luke and Calum were dried humping each other. They were to distracted in there business that they didn't hear Michael and Ashton. 

Michael, being a joker, walked over to the boys. He spoke in a loud annoying voice, "Did you guys use condoms?" 

Calum was scared out if his wits and fell of the bed. Luke was left uncovered and quickly grabbed a sheet to cover up his dick. Michael and Ashton started laughing. Calum stood up from his place of the floor and smacked Mikey on the head.

"Could you please leave?" he said. Michael shook his head. 

"I didn't take any pictures." 

"Well you're not getting any." Calum said. He shooed Michael and Ashton out who kept laughing. Calum locked the door to make sure they didn't come back and went back to Luke's bed. 

He grabbed Luke by the waist and pulled him closer. Luke sighed. He's never been happier in his entire life. Calum kissed Luke's head and closed his eyes. They both knew that tonight was going to be the best night ever. They were finally together and in each others arms. Nothing could separate them now.


End file.
